


Of Reminiscing and Regretting

by SetsuYomi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Dom/sub Undertones because catlike behavour, Fluff, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, because gekka could only write fluff, gekka said bottom nikaidou yamato rights, i'm not good with title ok, it's the start of my YamaHarem agenda guys, mentioned the rest of ainana's members, the file is titled NyanTrg x Nyanmato, this is no angst zone guys dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuYomi/pseuds/SetsuYomi
Summary: He wakes up and that's the worst (best) decision he's ever had.akaNikaidou Yamato was drunk with 2 Trigger's members, forgot about things, then being reminded by current things.He so doesn't need to know that, Kujou, thank you. Bye.





	Of Reminiscing and Regretting

**Author's Note:**

> Just some additional details because I'm too lazy to describe them fully rn:
> 
> Yamato is an Ocelot  
> Gaku is a Snow Leopard  
> Ryuu is a Jaguar  
> Tenn is a Lynx
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Yamato is… confused.

Well, that would be an understatement of the year.

His head is dizzy. A pair of feline ears flicking on top of his head and he tries to move his tail but it’s stuck on something, he doesn’t know where the rest of his limbs are, and his head is heavy now. He couldn’t bother opening his eyes. At least, until a few more minutes.

There’s a heavy taste in his mouth which he tacks on the fact that he went to a bar last night with two-thirds of Trigger to drink post-collaboration photo shoot and the only thing he remembers are booze (of course), that content feeling of a job well done, and… joy. Interestingly enough.

He tries to wrack his brain about what he did at the bar.

He remembers laughing with everything Yaotome said, even though they’re corny jokes, and he fired some back (because he, too, has a bad sense of humor). He also remembers how Tsunashi would look at them with a fond smile, laughing along with his and Yaotome’s bad jokes, indulgently refilling their beer glasses, and slipping into his Okinawan accent once in a while as a sign that he’s drunk enough.

After that, though, he remembers getting drunker and somehow he had his arm around Yaotome’s and he’s seated half on Tsunashi’s lap, tail wrapped around the brunet’s hip while leaning on Yaotome’s shoulder with his ears fluttering under said silver haired man’s chin, interrupting some of his talks when one of his ear got into his lips, barely biting them down, but the man seemed didn’t mind though. Yaotome’s fluffy tail in turn, swished back and forth along with his boisterous laugh while Tsunashi’s wrapped itself on his left hand, it felt soft (he knows. So what if he loves to pat it once in a while?).

He recounted the last April Mop’s prank IDOLiSH7 had done while celebrating Tama’s birthday. One of the said prank was when Tama told Nagi that there’s a MagiCona x Evangelion OVA crossover. For the punch line, Tama said “Get in the fucking robot, Cocona-chan.” in the gruffiest voice he could ever muster at the moment right into Nagi’s face while Nagi screamed in denial which made the whole dorm lost it collectively with Mitsu being the worst because he managed to laugh for like, 15 minutes after that. Tsunashi and Yaotome burst out laughing at that, they probably could imagined the scene clearly, what with the 2 groups getting closer in the past few years, and he remembered feeling warm when hearing their laugh, as if he just accomplished something. Then Tsunashi and Yaotome took turns recalling Trigger’s shenanigans and not long after, everything became a blurr.

…and then what?

He’s back to his current predicament. The next (and first) question should be ‘where is he, right now?’, actually. Curse his scattered brain.

Right. He should probably open his eyes and check the surrounding because this thing he’s sleeping on is too soft to his likings and he’s warm, hot even, and why is that?

He cracks his eyes open and his glasses is not perched on his face.

Okay, so. His view is obscured. By a body. A decidedly male body, judging from the lack of boobs in front of his eyes. 

He frowns.

Looking up, he meets the sleeping face of one Kujou Tenn, the Center of Trigger.

He jumps, or tries to, and barely manages to hold back a startled hiss, because now he finds that he’s pretty much entangled on the bed with Kujou Tenn, of all people, but added with the fact he’s trapped for other different reasons.

In his panic, he notices that last night, he apparently slept curled in Tenn’s hold and the other’s hand wrapped around his shoulder, while his arm is slung across Kujou’s body and the other is trapped between their bodies. Then his short circuited brain just manages to realize that there’s a snore and a heavy weight right on his back and very pale arms wrapped around his waist. Trying to keep calm, with a few experimental tugs, he finds his tail intertwined with the fluffiest tail out all of them, and that he identifies as Yaotome spooning him. 

The. Heck. 

He wants to get up and leave. 

God.

But he can’t.

Why?

Because once he tries to retract his arm across Kujou’s body, he finds that another tail, not Kujou’s definitely, is wrapped around said arm and the softness of it (he has held it before, ok?) indicates that the owner is Tsunashi while the man himself has his arms wrapped around Kujou’s midsection (why didn’t he realize that before?!). Before he could start hyperventilating, the body around him shifts and he stills.

“Nikaidou Yamato.” Kujou Tenn’s voice sounded right between his ears.

He pales. 

“Ku-Kujou…,” that voice demands attention, as usual, so he braves himself to look up again and—

Nope. Nope. Too scary. Meeting the eyes of one Kujou Tenn is always a feat for oneself, especially for cowards like him. But Kujou never likes being ignored so of course he would make himself heard clearly…

…by directly talking to his fluttering ear.

“I guess you don’t remember last night, huh?”

The sounds send shiver all down to his spine.

He lets out an involuntary whine.

That gets him a sharp nip to his ear. Reminding him to stay quiet and listen.

He stills again.

That gets him a soft lick and the voice continues.

“You passed out from drinking, luckily the other two idiots managed to get all of you back home. Back to my home, to be precise. They said it was closer to the Bar you guys visited and thought it was a good idea to invade my space. I ushered them to wash up and sleep, but you’re out of it so I had to strip some of your outer clothes myself and that was the time you decided to cling at me so I had to I drag you all the way to this guest room from the sofa. I managed to put you on the bed but then you decided not to let me go and crawls on top of me, in your sleep.”

Ok. That’s it. He’s going to die, now.

Mortified, he struggles to get up, but Kujou’s not having any of it. Kujou growls lowly, as not to startles the other two occupants in the room then bites his other ears. A small whine left his lips and he forces his body to relax under Kujou’s hold.

Meanie.

Kujou continues.

“Then these two buffoons joined us to the bed, because they never listens to me when drunk and didn’t sober up even a little. So, they ignored my protests, squeezed in what’s left of the remaining space on this bed, and drop like lugs once their heads met the pillows and here we are.”

Silence.

Yaotome snorts in his sleeps.

Kujou seems done with his explanation on how they gotten into this situation but it looks like he doesn’t have any intention of letting him go, judging by the way Kujou purrs softly into his head instead.

He sighs. Defeated. It’s no use fighting a losing battle.

He’s lost by the time Kujou looked into his eyes anyway. Why does he even bother? Stupid Kujou. Stupid Yaotome and Tsunashi, too (what is grammar, it's too early to think, ugh).

Surrendering, he licks the underside of Kujou’s chin, smothers a yawn into the other’s chest, then snuggles in and letting the warmth of his partners to lull him back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Yama lol
> 
> So they're definitely dating after knowing each others for years but it's a recent thing and of course our dear Yamato would freaks out a bit about these touchy-feely things before succumbing to his fate (read: the power of Kujou Ten) and comfy bed.
> 
> So, that's it, guys!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> I'm sorry if you found typos and grammatical errors. It's been 5 years since my hiatus and I'm not used to write fics anymore (not that I had that much experience in writing fics anyways).  
> I hope you managed to enjoy it regardless!  
> Don't forget to leave a kudo and/or comment! It fuels the mind and heart and I might write the some of my other plots in the future! ^^


End file.
